Confidences
by Heilhunt
Summary: Selphie nous raconte un moment de sa vie. Légérement OOC, très légérement...
1. Confidence1

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Athanael Curse

Genre : dépressif.

Chapitre : 01/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle….

Les gens me voient comme une balle en caoutchouc jaune qui rebondit dans tous les sens.

J'avoue que c'est vrai.

C'est juste dans ma nature d'être joyeuse et contente.

Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est organiser des fêtes.

Pourquoi ? parce que une fête, c'est censée être un moment de joie, de bonheur, de gaieté. Tout le monde se réunit et s'amuse.

Mais ça, ça va un temps….

Y'a un moment où on s'arrête de bondir dans tous les sens et où on regarde sa vie et on se demande où on a foiré. On se demande pourquoi on se sent si mal.

Pour ma part, j'ai toujours aidé mes amis et même des amis qui n'étaient mes amis que depuis une heure…j'ai toujours tenté et souvent réussit à leur remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas. Je trouvais toujours les bons mots pour les remettre sur pieds.

Vraiment, sans vouloir me venter, je fais du boulot pas trop mauvais dans ce domaine…

Mais, à bien y regarder….ça ne m'a mené nulle part et ça ne m'a pas vraiment apporté de satisfaction.

Certes, je suis contente quand ils vont bien. Mais….moi je ne vais pas bien…parce que personne ne me rend la pareil.

Bien sûr, il y en a bien un ou deux à qui je parle et qui m'écoute…mais c'est comme si…j'étais la seule à savoir que écouter est une chose, mais il faut aussi apporter des réponses…

Ça ils ne l'ont pas compris. Ils écoutent et c'est tout. C'est un début mais ce n'est pas assez.

Et voilà où je me retrouve. Dans un centre de thérapie pour dépressifs.

Moi, Selphie Tilmitt, je suis en cure de désintoxe.

J'en pouvais tellement plus, je ne savais tellement pas vers qui me tourner pour crier au secours que je suis tombée dans l'alcool et la drogue.

Oh, pas de façon très sévère. C'est même moi qui ai demandé mon internement ici…comme quoi, j'étais encore très lucide.

Un soir que j'avais une bouteille à la main et une dose sur ma table de chevet, je me suis regardée dans une glace et je me suis dit que non. Ce n'était pas une façon de vivre, ce n'était pas la solution.

J'ai tenté une première fois de m'arrêter toute seule…mais c'est comme la cigarette…allez-y vous pour vous arrêter…

Alors quand j'ai vu que la chose serait plus dure que prévu, je suis venue ici. Sans que personne ne sache. A l'heure actuelle, ils doivent encore être entrain de me chercher.

Seule le Dr Kadowaki sait que je suis là. Bien obligé, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à venir…

C'est là qu'on béni le sacro saint secret professionnel.

Je ne veux pas que les autres saches. En rentrant je leur dirais simplement que….j'étais partie me détendre loin de tout pendant un mois.

Le temps de ma cure. Un long mois…

Je pourrais vous parler des phénomènes qui sont dans mon groupe, mais non. Je veux simplement parler de moi.

De mes angoisses, mes frustrations, mes sentiments….toutes ces petites choses qui m'ont amené ici.

suivre…


	2. Confidences2

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : dépressif.

Chapitre : 02/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle….

La première chose qui m'a démoli c'est ma famille d'accueil.

J'ai été très heureuse quand finalement on m'a adopté. Des gens voulaient de moi. J'allais avoir une vraie famille. Des gens qui m'aimeraient et que j'aimerai tout autant en retour.

Au début, tout allait bien. On était une famille. Tous les trois. On était bien. On allait faire des ballades, on rester ensemble en soirée, on passait les fêtes ensemble avec leurs familles.

C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

Mais j'ai l'impression que tous mes rêves doivent tourner au cauchemar à un moment ou un autre.

Et il a tourné au cauchemar avec mon père et l'alcool…très mauvais mélange….très très mauvais mélange…

Tout a dégénéré. Rien n'allait plus. Oh, il n'a jamais levé la main sur nous mais…il était complètement démoli. Ce n'était plus le même homme. C'est comme si il était mort de l'intérieur et que…c'était simplement un cadavre qui avait encore des facultés de vivant.

Il a essayé de s'en sortir. Vraiment, il est allait se faire soigner. Pas dans un centre comme le mien, non, dans un véritable hôpital psychiatrique. C'est ce dont il avait besoin.

J'ai appris plus tard que c'est son enfance traumatisant qui l'avait conduit là…il avait grandit dans une région perturbée par des conflits permanant. A 6 ans il s'avait piéger une porte avec une grenade. Il savait comment charger un flingue et s'en servir pour se défendre et défendre sa mère et sa sœur ainsi que sa grand-mère.

C'était compréhensible…on l'a aidé. On voulait qu'il s'en sorte. On voulait reformer une famille….

Il est revenu à la maison et tout s'est bien passé. Il n'a plus touché à une goutte d'alcool. Tout allait bien.

Mais, le rêve devient toujours cauchemar….

Il n'a pas tenu plus de 5 ans….et il est tombé dans les médicaments…

Tout a dû recommencer. Il est allait dans un simple centre comme le mien cette fois.

Et c'est pendant la cure que maman a demandé le divorce.

La famille était brisée. Elle n'en pouvait plus maman. Elle était à bout…surtout avec le petit frère qui était arrivé entre temps…

Oh, on a bien essayé malgré le divorce de le reprendre avec nous papa…mais, il n'était plus le même.

Menteur chronique, alcoolique et drogué…le pied quoi.

Il nous a harcelé chaque jours pour qu'on le reprenne…non pas parce qu'il nous voulait nous…parce qu'il avait besoin d'argent et d'un toit….

Simplement se servir de nous…

Et c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Voir que mon père était mort et avait laissé place à ce monstre…

L'histoire n'a pris fin que l'an passé…1 an et demi même quand on l'a enfin mis à la porte avec maman et grand père. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais on s'est débarrassé de lui.

Ce fut un des moments les plus durs de ma vie.

J'aimais mon père. Mais pour moi l'homme qui m'a lancé un regard de personne trahis en partant n'était plus mon père…ce n'était qu'un étranger qui avait pris son apparence….

Je n'ai jamais réussit à faire le pas réellement….je pense sans cesse à lui….il me manque tellement….

J'avais une famille….

Mais il a fallut se serrer les coudes et aider maman à sortir de là. Il a fallut être forte pour elle. Faire comme si on n'était pas vraiment touché par la chose pour qu'elle puisse faire le pas elle.

Et elle l'a fait. Dieu merci. Je ne me suis pas tu sur ma véritable pensée pour rien. Maman s'en est sortie.

Je l'aime ma mère vous savez. Je l'aime plus que tout. Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas déçu et qu'elle ne m'a pas rejeté.

A ça s'est enchaînée toute l'histoire que vous savez avec la sorcière et tout et tout….

suivre…


	3. Confidences3

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : dépressif.

Chapitre : 03/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle….

La guerre contre Ultimécia….ça aussi ça a été une période troublante de ma vie. Il s'y est passé tellement de chose….

La destruction de mon université…la perte de beaucoup de mes amis….mes retrouvailles avec Irvine…parce que oui, on se connaissait d'avant mais on ne s'était pas vraiment quitté en de bons termes…et pourtant, quand on s'est revenu, s'est comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Ce mec…je suis tombais amoureuse de lui quatre ans auparavant. Le véritable coup de foudre…

J'ai d'abord nié…et puis j'ai accepté les sentiments… et un jour je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Bien sûr, je me suis gentiment vu répondre qu'il était très flatté mais que non…il n'éprouvait pas la même chose.

Je m'y attendais…

Faut pas espérer plus d'un véritable coureur de jupon…

Mais on est resté bon amis presque…je l'ai vu avec ses copines et…voilà. A l'heure actuelle, il a une copine vous savez…la même depuis 2 ans maintenant.

Record…

Et pourtant….il ne s'est pas privé de me faire des avances….il me dégoûte…je crois que c'est de là que ça a dégénéré entre lui et moi

Il m'a brisé le cœur….il a été un véritable salaud et moi…je m'accrochais à lui désespérément. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher, à laisser aller, à oublier…

J'avais besoin de ce point d'amarre.

Sinon je me sentais perdu…sans rien…vide….et je ne supportais pas…

Voilà en gros ma relation avec Irvine. Tout le monde croit qu'on va finir ensemble, mais NON !!

On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre…il m'a fait trop de mal sans s'en rendre compte…enfin, de ça, j'essaye de me persuader…

Il en était peut-être conscient dans le fond…. Je ne veux même pas savoir…

Maintenant l'histoire a évolué…

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre….Zell….

Il est marrant Zell…je l'aime beaucoup…il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Vraiment…

Il a déboulé dans ma vie comme ça…et on est devenu ami sans plus de formalité.

J'en n'ai peut-être pas l'air mais je n'accorde pas mon amitié à n'importe qui et si facilement…d'habitude il faut du temps.

Mais lui, il a su me conquérir d'un coup…

Je lui ai tout raconté, je lui ai parlé de mes problèmes…il a écouté…c'est tout ce qu'il a fait…

Je ne peux rien lui reprocher, que voulez vous qu'il fasse…mais une fois de plus….j'avais besoin d'aide…et personne ne m'en donnait….

On rigole beaucoup ensemble lui est moi…on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble…beaucoup trop même….

Je le lui ai dit ça…mais il ne veut pas laisser aller. Il veut qu'on se voit le plus possible avant que je ne retourne à Trabia…

Je lui ai dit ok….j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire de la peine…et franchement, quand je le vois pas je vais pas bien…

C'est bizarre comme truc…il est devenu une véritable drogue pour moi…il me faut ma dose de Zell tous les jours….même si c'est pas en vrai, on se connecte sur internet…

Mais il me la faut….

Bien sûr, je l'avais prévenu que si on se voyait trop un jour ça dégénérerait….et comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas trompée…ça a fini par mal tourner….

On passait notre temps à se disputer…

Et puis un beau jour, via le net, vu qu'il passait le week end chez sa mère….un de nous deux je ne sais plus lequel en est venu à demander pourquoi toutes les discussions devaient toujours se finir en dispute…

Bien, sûr, ça a engendré une nouvelle dispute….

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de mettre en pratique la décision que j'avais voulut mettre en œuvre deux mois auparavant. Faire un break. Mettre un temps mort entre nous. On se verrait une fois de temps en temps…mais moins souvent…au moins pendant 15 jours.

Il n'a pas voulut….je n'ai pas insisté…

Et là, ce fut radical. On ne devait pas se voir pendant 15 jours. Ni internet, ni en vrai, rien du tout.

Au bout du premier jour on a craqué…on s'est vu sur le net. On n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise l'un de l'autre. Mais si on ne le faisait on finirait au fond du précipice à se haïr…

On s'est donné rendez vous pour le lundi suivant. Pourquoi ne pas sortir, passer un moment ensemble tenter de voir si le problème venait vraiment du fait que je me sois ouverte à lui. Que j'arrive à lui parler avec autant d'aisance et que lui n'accepte pas que je ne sois pas la personne parfaite qu'il avait construite dans son esprit.

Mais après le rendez vous pris, une fois qu'il se fut déconnecté, j'ai pris conscience de mon erreur. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se voit…pourquoi ??

Tout simplement parce que j'étais perdu…parce que durant cette première journée sans lui….

Il s'était passé deux choses importantes…la première…j'avais revu Irvine après un temps de séparation…ça m'a foutu un choc, franchement…mais tout s'est bien passé…

Il avait changé…et je me suis rendue compte que…je ne l'aimais plus que j'étais libérée de lui…

Mais eh !! je ne suis pas simple !! ça vous l'aviez compris !

La seconde chose, fut la vicieuse prise de conscience….celle qui m'a fait voir que….avec le temps, si je continuais à m'accrocher à Irvine, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je voulais Zell…que j'étais lentement mais sûrement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et que c'était trop tard pour faire demi tour….

J'étais dans une belle impasse. Y'avait un grand mur face à moi…et le seul moyen de passer, c'était d'escalader le mur…

Et…j'ai tenté de le défoncer. Et je suis là à cause de ça…je veux dire, c'est ce qui m'a achevé et envoyé ici…

Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout sur mes sentiments.

Je ne pense pas que je le ferai.

Je ne suis pas son type de fille…

Je ne suis pas le 90-60-90 parfait qu'il recherche….

Je ne suis que moi….moi et mon grand cœur….moi et ma sensibilité…

Je me trouve pitoyable, vraiment….

Très très pitoyable…

Mais c'est la vie…

Il faut que je m'en sorte…je ne sais franchement pas comment…je me sens tellement perdue….

Mais il faut que j'arrive à l'escalader ce mur…que je le franchisse et que je continu ma route….

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant…

Il faut juste que je vois à changer certaines choses….

Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi mal….

J'ai encore deux semaines pour trouver une solution….

Ensuite, je partirai….

Deux semaines qui me semblent si longues….

J'ai envie de me rouler dans mon lit et de dormir tout le long…

Mais c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais….il faut que j'affronte….

Que je me batte ! que je gagne !

Et je gagnerai…

suivre


	4. Confidences4

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : Dépressif

Chapitre : 04/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle…

Je vais être franche avec vous, j'ai peur. Oui j'ai peur de finalement le revoir…

Les deux semaines sont passées et je sors aujourd'hui, et je vais devoir l'affronter…

J'ai bien eu le temps de réfléchir à mes sentiments envers lui et…je ne crois pas que je sois réellement amoureuse. En fait je ne saurais pas décrire ce que je ressens…je l'aime, c'est vrai, je l'aime énormément, tellement que ça peut en être douloureux…mais c'est plus que d'être amoureuse, c'est un stade supérieur, un stade où on ne veut pas être avec cette personne en couple. On n'en a pas besoin… il peut vivre sa vie amoureuse de son côté, du moment que je sais qu'il m'aime aussi, cela me suffit…

On est ami et cela me convient parfaitement bien.

Certes je serai toujours jalouse de ses copines, mais que voulez vous, j'ai peur de perdre ce qui est à moi…

Mais je lui fais confiance et c'est une chose très importante à mes yeux.

Je sais qu'un bout de son cœur n'est rien que pour moi et que personne ne pourra jamais me le prendre…il est bien copyrighté Selphie©…

Dans cinq minutes mon train arrivera en gare de Balamb et Squall m'attendra sur le quaie…

Squall, c'est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis. Surprenant non ?? c'est presque un petit frère pour moi, je le considère comme tel. Il a l'air fort comme ça, mais en fait il est fragile et je suis une des rares personnes à le savoir…

Il est très souvent venu pleurer avec moi…j'ai tenté d'aller vider mon sac chez lui mais que voulez vous, il ne sait pas comment faire réellement, mais je peux dire que de tous, c'est lui qui a fait le plus d'effort pour tenter de m'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait en, accrochez vous, faisant le clown…oui il en est capable et c'est très très drôle.

En fait, c n'est pas un de mes meilleurs amis, c'est…comme Zell, c'est le garçon que j'aime le plus en ce bas monde, mais d'un amour pur, sans aucune attirance physique, rien de tout ça.

C'est simplement aimer. C'est un concept parfois difficile à comprendre, il faut le vivre pour pouvoir en capter toutes les significations…

C'est rare dans une vie de trouver une personne de la sorte, j'ai la chance d'en avoir deux pour moi seule.

Mais avec Squall ça a été plus simple, je n'ai pas eu à passer par le stade : mais ne serais-je pas amoureuse de lui ?

Non, je l'ai su de suite…il est un petit bout de moi don j'aurais toujours du mal à me passer…

Et me voilà sur le quai, et le voilà qui s'avance vers moi…

Vais-je résister ou vais-je craquer…

Il m'ouvre les bras, je me jette dedans.

MON Squall…très personnel à moi…

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne me forcera pas à parler. Il attendra que je vienne le faire. Que j'initialise la chose.

Et sur le chemin du retour, je lui parle un peu, pas de tout, pas encore, mais je lui raconte. Je lui avoue que j'étais en cure et non en vacances et là, surprise, il me répond qu'il savait.

Kadowaki ne lui a rien dit pourtant, et il ne veut pas me dire qui lui a donné l'info. Ça m'intrigue un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave…le secret est en de bonne main.

Il me parle à son tour de ses mésaventures sentimentales et de sa dernière rupture.

Et moi, dans mon rôle de mère poule, je tente de lui apporter mon soutien moral ;

Bien sûr, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, on est arrivé à la BGU…et oui…une voiture sa roule…et le temps ça passe…

Et nous voilà donc à la BGU, dans le garage. Et je tremble dans mes chaussettes.

Il doit me prendre par la main et presque me traîner avec lui pour que je sorte de ce garage. J'y aurais bien élu domicile moi, c'est froid, glaciale, sombre, noir par endroit, ça sent le renfermé, mais au moins, y'a pas Zell…

Et là c'est le moment où je vous révèle que je suis bizarre…bon, vous deviez vous en douter.

Alors en quoi suis-je bizarre ? et bien dans le fait que je veuille le revoir, qu'on redevienne comme avant, qu'on ri, qu'on s'amuse et tout et tout. Et peur de le revoir parce que durant les deux semaines, et bien je lui ai écrit un mail… que je lui ai envoyé…

Un mail dans lequel je lui parlais de mes sentiments pour lui et de mon désir de les étouffer, de les oublier, de faire une croix dessus et les mettre au passé.

Je lui demandais dans ce mail de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, de ne pas être gêné…

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai même pas été gênée ou intimidée de lui écrire mes pensées profondes…je me sentais même vide, très vide.

J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond, de flotter par moment dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il m'a répondu… il m'a dit qu'il ferait comme je demandais et qu'il oublierai donc ce mail. Que je ne devais pas avoir peur qu'il me rejette comme je l'avais aussi stipulé. Qu'il resterait mon ami et qu'on redeviendrait comme avant.

J'aurais attendu de sa part un peu plus de…je ne sais pas quoi, mais…la réponse a été tellement légère…ça m'a fait un peu mal.

Mais bon, je pense que c'est de là que j'ai commencé à me sortir de mon trou noir et apercevoir un peu lumière, à partir du moment, où je me suis libérée de ce poids qu'était ce pseudo amour de jeunesse.

Nous voilà devant la porte de notre salon commun. Squall me jette un coup d'œil pour me demander si je suis prête.

Bien sûr que non je ne le suis pas. Je ne le serais peut-être jamais, alors autant y aller maintenant. Que ce soit là ou plus tard, la mort me rattrapera bien un jour…

Car oui, je vais mourir aujourd'hui. En plus je peux choisir ma façon de partir pour un monde meilleur : les foudres de Quistis d'avoir disparut de la sorte ; le sourire meurtrier de Irvine ; le simple fait de regarder Zell et de sentir mon cœur se figer de craintes et de peur tout à fait ridicules et infondées.

Et la porte s'ouvre…et mon cœur se fige…

Il est là, il me voit, il me sourit.

Je l'aime.

Avec toute la pureté de l'amour d'un enfant envers une personne chère…

Et je pleure…

suivre…


	5. Confidences5

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : Dépressif

Chapitre : 05/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle…

Il y a des moments comme ça où vos sentiments vous submergent d'un coup, comme un tsunami engloutirait une ville sans qu'on puisse rien faire…

Et là tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'était ce flot d'amour pur qui s'empara de moi.

Puis vint cette douloureuse boule dans la gorge et les larmes sur les joues.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, non…mais je pouvais m'en empêcher…

Je me suis approchée de lui et je ne sais même plus qui a initialisé le mouvement, mais ce que je sais c'est que la seconde qui suivit, j'étais dans ses bras.

Et j'y étais bien.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps…pas assez à mon goût…mais il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons…

Ça devait déjà paraître aux autres bizarre que je pleure en revenant de vacances…

Peut-être pensent-ils que je regrette d'avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête, qu'ils m'ont atrocement manqué…

Dans un sens c'est vrai…

Ils m'ont manqué…

Et…je ne sais pas si je serais de taille à leur annoncer la nouvelle que j'ai à leur annoncer….

Ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Mais c'est quelque chose à quoi j'ai énormément pensé…j'avais toutes mes nuits pour le faire donc, voyez comme j'ai bien pensé la chose…

Mais il faut que je le fasse.

Mais à voir leurs mines réjouies et la petite fête improvisée….je ne me sens pas de le faire maintenant…

J'attendrais un peu plus tard, repoussons l'échéance de quelques heures…

Je les regarde un à un et les souvenir de chaque moment passés avec chacun me revient en mémoire.

Il y a d'abord Irvy…

Je n'ai pas eu que des mauvais moments avec lui…il a quand été mon meilleur ami, et dans un sens, le restera toujours, même si les sentiments et ma façon de le voir, ont changé, je continu à tenir à lui.

Il y a ce souvenir en particulier qui me torture l'esprit. Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer mon geste comme d'imbécile ou censée…

C'était cette nuit là, le 22 avril sur les coups de trois heures et demi du matin…on revenait d'un fête et il devait dormir chez moi…on était dans ma chambre, pour continuer à parler, vautrer dans mon lit, comme d'habitude avec l'ours en peluche en guise de 'chaperon' à nos bêtises verbales…et la conversation à pris un ton qui me déplu…mes sentiments pour lui…je me suis renfermée sur moi-même…c'était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire…je ne voulais pas en parler…

Mais il a insisté…il n'arrivait pourtant pas à tirer grand-chose de moi, juste quelques mots, quelques syllabes, rarement une phrase complète…

Et puis il m'a regardé, je fixais toujours le mur en face, mon ours bien calé dans les bras… et là, il m'a posé une question, toute simple…

Est-ce qu'il pouvait m'embrasser…

Moi, j'étais amoureuse…j'ai dit oui, enfin, j'ai hoché la tête…

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, s'est penché et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes…

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée la sensation…

C'était doux, c'était tiède, c'était agréable, c'était mon premier baiser…

Il s'est reculé de quelques millimètres avant de recommencer…

Le tout n'a pas durée plus de dix secondes…mais ça m'a paru une éternité…

Une éternité durant laquelle je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser…je ne pouvais pas, il n'était pas à moi, il était à elle… je ne pouvais pas faire ça…

Il m'avait rejeté une fois, et là, il me souffla que ça aurait été bien d'être avec moi…

Il a posé sa tête contre ma poitrine et ma serré contre lui un moment…

Il a continuer à parler, moi à bafouiller et me retenir de pleurer…et je lui ai dit qu'il était l'heure de dormir…

Il m'a dit bonne nuit et est allé dans sa chambre…

Je me souviendrai toujours de mon réveille, quatre heures plus tard, il était assis par terre dans ma chambre, à côté de mon lit, jouant avec les chatons, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a posé un baiser sur le front…

C'est les derniers moments tendres qu'on ait pu passer ensemble…

Maintenant je regrette…sincèrement de ne pas lui avoir répondu, d'avoir une fois de plus laissé passer une chance d'être avec lui…

Je crois que, au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de lui…

Je sais, vous vous dites que je suis compliquée et que je tombe amoureuse toutes les deux secondes…

Nan, mais oui. Ce que je veux dire c'est que oui je suis compliquée et non je ne tombe pas amoureuse toutes les deux secondes ; après tout il n'y a jamais eu que Irvine et Zell…et Zell n'était qu'une erreur sur les sentiments, ce qui me laisse Irvine…

Mais maintenant toutes mes chances sont anéanties à zéro !! plus rien niet !!

Alors faut que j'arrête d'y penser et de le regarder et de le trouver beau, et de le trouver génial et…c'est quand même le pire des salaud que je connaisse en ce bas monde et…voilà, c'est scientifiquement prouvé je suis un cas et un très désespéré en prime !!

suivre…


	6. Confidences6

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : Dépressif

Chapitre : 06/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle…

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses vous savez…

On croit connaître une personne simplement en regardant l'image qu'elle donne d'elle sans cherché à voir plus loin…

Squall en est l'exemple vivant…

Froid, non sociable, égoïste...

C'est ça qui a fait que quand on s'est rencontré j'ai manqué lui fracassé une béquille sur la tête…

Et puis plus tard, quand on s'est revu, ça n'était toujours pas mieux…

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il le fasse exprès, je ne pense pas, mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de me faire du mal. De me blesser et de me faire me sentir mal…

On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé au début. On déconnait surtout quand on en avait l'occasion et puis on parlait surtout échange pratique. Je possédais des choses qu'il voulait et vice versa. Donc…c'était simplement sur un plan intéressé qu'on était 'amis'.

Bien, sûr, moi je ne voyais pas la chose ainsi…

Je tenais à lui…je m'étais attaché à ce glaçon…parce que je savais que dans le fond, malgré tout c'était quelqu'un de bien…

Mais, lui et moi ça collait pas, ça finissait toujours en disputes mémorables.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de notre dernière dispute…il y a environs deux ans…

Un midi alors qu'on déjeunait ensemble avec des amis et qu'on parlait de notre avenir, chose rare, car d'habitude on tentait désespérément de ne pas abordé des sujets sérieux, je leur parlais de mon désir de réussir et de devenir trèèèès célèbre en tant que réalisatrice dans le monde du cinéma…

Ça a toujours été une de mes passions, très en rapport avec l'organisation alors je vous laisser imaginer…

C'était vraiment un métier qui me tenait à cœur et je voulais m'y donner à fond, même si je devais faire des sacrifices, je voulais réussir et vivre la vie que j'avais choisit !

Mady, une de mes amies, me demanda en rigolant si je les oublierai quand la célébrité m'aura gagnée.

Moi, tout aussi blagueuse, je lui répondais que oui, je les oublierai tous !!

Bien sûr, je précisais que tout cela était pour blaguer, et de toute façon vu notre état, on ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la nature comique de la réplique…

Je peux vous dire que ce qui suit, est…perturbant…blessant….très douloureux…

Squall s'est tourné vers moi et plus sérieux que jamais m'a fait : c'est ça, oublie moi veux-tu…avant de me tourner le dos et de reprendre sa discussion avec Irvine.

Sur le moment j'ai pas tout capté…Mady l'a regardé l'air de se demandé ce qui lui prenait.

Pendant ce temps la petite réplique poignante avait fait le tour de mon cerveau une petite dizaine de fois et j'avais assimilé pleinement l'information.

Me faire jeter par Irvine fut moins douloureux que de me faire jeter par mon meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable à sa rejection.

Franchement, je l'ai très mal pris. J'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et à part cette période de crise que je traverse, je ne suis pas personne à pleurer très facilement.

Je nous croyais un minimum plus amis que ça quoi…

Et là j'ai senti un bout de moi s'effondrer.

Une fois la stupéfaction et la douleur passé, je ne ressentis plus qu'une haine inconsidérée à son égard…

Il le prenait comme ça, et bien on verrait… il voulait que je disparaisse, je disparaîtrais donc de sa vie, et maintenant.

J'ai attrapé mes affaires et je suis partie.

Ce soir là je suis restée longuement éveillée dans mon lit à penser et repenser ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne voyais pas où j'avais mal agis…je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il m'avait dit ça…

N'étais-je vraiment qu'une amie par intérêt ????

Une chose était sûre, j'étais fatiguée de nos disputes perpétuelles…

En y regardant bien…je n'ai jamais pu avoir une relation quelconque avec un garçon sans qu'il y ait des disputes…

Ça prouvait peut-être que au moins, la relation était vivante…

Ou…que j'étais trop difficile, que je leur en demandais trop….que j'attendais trop de leur part…

Mais le point sûr était que je n'en pouvais plus…je craquais émotionnellement…

Je n'ai pas pu tirer une larme de mon corps cette nuit, bien que ça m'aurait soulagé…

Je me suis endormie la gorge serrée et je me suis réveillée avec l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose…

Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je sais jouer, c'est cache cache, je suis quasiment incollable…

La preuve, il ne m'a pas trouvé pendant deux jours…le matin du troisième, je n'ai même pas cherché à me cacher réellement, je suis restée plantée devant ma salle de cours à attendre que la cloche sonne…

Il devait avoir cours juste à côté de la mienne…les joies d'être professeurs dans le même établissement.

Il s'est approché de moi, avec au visage, l'air d'un chiot à qui on a volé son os…

J'ai détourné la tête. Je ne devais plus exister pour lui….

Il m'appelle…une fois, deux fois…je fini par craquer…on ne peux pas dire que je sois d'humeur joyeuse et cela se ressent quelque peu dans ma façon hargneuse de lui réponde.. ;

Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'en ai assez…il s'excuse encore et toujours…

Et là je lui dis : 'Les excuses ne sont que des mots, identiques à ceux que tu as prononcés et qui m'ont blessé…'

Je lui ai tourné le dos…et c'est à ce moment là, quand il m'a dit : 'j'ai besoin de toi…reste' que j'ai compris que j'avais aussi besoin de lui…plus que ce que je ne croyais…il était un bout de moi…un petit bout de moi qui pendait dangereusement au bout du fil fragile qu'était notre amitié…

Je ne me suis pas retournée, je n'ai rien répondu…je suis simplement rentrée dans ma salle de cours et collé un contrôle sadique à mes élèves…

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'occuper d'eux…j'étais trop prise à penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit… à ce que j'avais enfin réalisé…

Je ne voulais plus qu'on se batte lui et moi…je ne voulais plus avoir mal à cause de lui…ni lui faire du mal à cause de mon fichu caractère…

Il fallait que ça cesse…

Alors j'ai pris mon clavier et j'ai fait ce que je savais le mieux faire, j'ai écrit…je lui déversais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur…

Je lui touché mot de mes problèmes avec Irvine…

Ou encore avec Niki, ma première amie…celle qui m'a…abandonné dirons nous…mais c'est une autre histoire…

Le principe est que je ne pourrais supporter de perdre un autre de mes amis…

Et je le lui faisais comprendre….je lui expliquais qu'il me faisait du mal sans s'en rendre compte…

Je lui murmurais sur la page que j'avais aussi besoin de lui…

Squall est un pilier de ma vie…

Il ne m'a pas répondu…

Le lendemain, il m'a juste prise dans ses bras et m'a demandé pardon…

Depuis lors, on ne s'est plus disputé, enfin, si ce n'est ces pseudo scènes de ménage qui ahurissent la BGU et qui nous font mourir de rire…

Il est mon ami

Il est mon confident

Il est mon frère

Il est un bout de mon univers…

suivre


	7. Confidences7

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Insanity

Genre : Dépressif

Chapitre : 07/ ??

Commentaire : Selphie parle…

Il y a des moments dans la vie, on voudrait pouvoir disparaître sous terre…

Je traverse actuellement un de ces moments…

J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de leur dire…

Je pars…

Non plus pour Trabia…

Je vais me réfugier à l'autre bout de la planète, loin de tout…

Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie…

Je veux enfin vivre après toutes ses années à m'occuper d'eux…

Je veux vivre pour moi…

Et jamais je ne pourrais le faire en restant ici…

Je me sens coupable de leur faire ça…de les…abandonner…

Et leurs regards blessés n'arrange rien…

S'il vous plait…comprenez…laissez moi aller…aidez moi à partir…ne me faites pas souffrir plus…

Squall est le premier à réagir…

Il me prend la main et la serre doucement…

Je croise son regard…il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que je comprenne…il suffit que je lise dans ses yeux qu'il me comprend et qu'il m'encourage…

Bien sûr j'y lis aussi de la tristesse…il me laisse aller à contre cœur…mais il va m'aider…

Mon regard se tourne ensuite vers Irvine…

Lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il m'a laissé aller…mais son sourire m'encourage tout de même…Merci…

Quistis…et bien fidèle à elle-même…elle secoue la tête et me dit que je suis une tête de linotte…qu'elle est fière de compter parmi ses amis…

Et puis finalement, le moment le plus dur des révélations…

Zell…

Je ne pourrais décrire toute la tristesse et la douleur que j'ai vu dans son regard…un voile noir était tombé sur les yeux de glaces…

Il tremble….moi aussi…

A peine retrouvé qu'on doit se séparer, c'est un concept quand même assez dur à accepter…

Mais on ne peut pas y couper…j'ai déjà réservé mes billets pour le train de demain matin…

Il nous reste une nuit pour créer de nouveaux souvenirs à chérir…

De longues minutes passe dans le plus grand silences…

Puis, le devoir appelle certain…

Quistis est la première à nous quitter…

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle, elle m'embrasse et me souhaite bonne chance en me demandant de ne pas l'oublier…

Comment l'oublier…elle a été une fabuleuse amie…jamais au grand jamais on ne s'est disputé…tout est toujours bien allé entre nous…il y avait cette complicité, cette amitié simple sans aucune complexité…

Puis Irvine se leva à son tour. Lui et Squall devaient partir en mission, je ne les reverrais pas…

Irvine m'embrasse sur chaque joue et me dit à plus tard…

Oui, à plus tard Irvy…bien que je sens qu'on ne se reverra jamais…

J'essaye de garder en mémoires sa silhouette qui passe la porte en me faisant bye de la main.

Je l'aime encore mon cow boy…et je l'aimerai toujours…c'est quand même mon premier amour, et un premier amour ça ne s'oublie jamais…

Squall se tien maintenant devant moi…il m'ouvre les bras…je me glisse dedans…

Il me serre un moment contre lui…et je sais qu'il avait senti que ça arriverait car il n'y a jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots entre nous pour nous comprendre depuis notre altercation…

Et il me souffle à l'oreille ses mots qui m'ont énormément touchés : 'Je sais pas trop quoi te dire à part que tu vas me manquer…t'en fait pas…je vais me débrouiller tout seul maintenant…je te souhaite de faire un bon voyage, amuse toi bien, bosse bien, pense à nous…moi je t'oublierai jamais car tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie. Je repense à ces quatre dernières années et je me rend compte que tu as fait tellement pour moi que j'aurais du mal à te le rendre même en trente ans…si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu m'appelles, je rapplique sur l'heure…'

Et il m'embrasse le front et les joues…il essuie la larme qui roule sur ma joue et sort…

Je laisse aller celui qui a partagé les plus dur moments de ma vie…je laisse aller mon confident…je laisse aller un bout de moi….je ne me répéterai jamais assez…

Ne reste plus que Zell…

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, et après un moment de silence, on se met à parler…et très vite ça dégénère en fou rire et en conneries plus grosses que nous…

Et on ne voit pas le temps passer…on est bien là, à simplement s'amuser…

Mais le cœur n'y est pas autant que d'habitude…

Et je fini par regarder l'horloge…il est l'heure…il doit partir…j'ai mes bagages à faire…demain, on ne se verra pas je le sais…

Il doit aller chez sa mère…

Il me raccompagne à ma chambre et là on reste à se regarder un moment…

Et je me mets à pleurer…

Dire au revoir c'est douloureux…plus que ce qu'on peut imaginer…

On finit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se parler doucement…

Il ne pleure pas mais il me dit : 'ne croit pas que parce que je ne pleure pas je ne suis pas triste…je pleurerai demain à l'heure de ton départ en entendant le train siffler…'

Comment une réplique pareil peut-elle vous consoler ??

Mes pleurs ont redoublé…j'ai senti ses lèvres sur mon cou…je lui retourné son baiser au même endroit…serré comme on était l'un contre l'autre, c'était la seule disponibilité…

Je ne voulais pas le laisser aller….je ne voulais le lacher…si j'avais pu je l'aurais mis dans ma valise…

Mais c'était impossible…

Alors je l'ai lâché…et il m'a sourit et m'a dit : 'je vais partir sans me retourner, ça sera plus facile comme ça…pour toi et pour moi…tu vas me manquer…au revoir ma Selphie…'

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de moi….j'ai voulu lui courir après et continuer à le serrer contre moi…j'ai du me faire violence pour résister…

J'ai fermé ma porte et je me suis laissée aller contre et la j'ai pleuré…

Les au revoir étaient finis…

Au revoir mes amis…

Au revoir ma survie…

Bonjour ma vie…

Elle me semblait encore lointaine et peu probable mais…elle était là, bien en vue…

Il fallait que je me lève et que je marche droit devant moi…

J'avais un nouveau chemin à découvrir…seule…

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose…

Et puis qui sait…peut-être trouverai-je quelqu'un assis sur le bord de la route qui m'attendais pour continuer avec moi…

Et voilà l'histoire de ma vie jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui…je suis seule, mais je vie…

Je suis heureuse, je suis bien…

Quand je pense à tout ça…une chanson me vient à l'esprit…en guise de conclusion laissez moi la partager avec vous…elle est de Tina Arena et s'intitule : Now I can dance…

_So I hope this finds you well  
Sun is shining down eastern valley ways  
There's some news I need to tell you  
Give my Mother a kiss  
Tell her I'm ok  
I recall her words  
"If it's too easy  
It never lasts  
I have compromised  
But I'm finally free of the past  
Now I can dance  
Clouds have all disappeared  
Freedom  
I hold so dear  
Cause nobody knows me here  
Though I can only imagine the sadness  
In your eyes  
Please understand  
Now I can dance  
All alone the other night  
I came to realise we'd be friends for life  
It was always meant to be  
For some people the heavens can get it so right  
Like an angel you see  
You have graciously offered a hand  
You'd be so proud of me  
Now I'm finally taking a stand  
Now I can dance  
Clouds have all disappeared  
Freedom  
I hope so dear  
Cause nobody knows me here  
Though I can only imagine the sadness   
In your eyes  
Please understand  
Now I can dance  
Now I can dance  
Now I can dance  
Clouds have all disappeared  
Freedom  
I hope so dear  
Cause nobody knows me here  
Though I can only imagine the sadness  
In you eyes  
Please understand  
Now I can dance  
Though I can only imagine the sadness  
In your eyes  
Please understand  
Now I can dance  
So I hope this finds you well  
Sun is shining down eastern valley ways  
So good  
Be free  
Can dance and laugh and just be me  
So good  
Be free  
The clouds above have disappeared_

Oui, enfin je peux danser...

FIN

**_Note de l'auteur : je pense que je peux enfin vous dire que, à quelques petites choses près (pour les besoins de l'histoire et pour que ça colle à FF8) ceci est l'histoire de ma vie, ou du moins d'un passage de ma vie…voilà, je me suis donc reporté en le personnage de Selphie pour raconter ce que j'avais sur le cœur…_**

_**Merci de m'avoir lu…de m'avoir écouté sans le savoir…**_


	8. Confidences8

Titre : Confidences

Auteur : Athanael Curse

Genre : dépressif.

Chapitre : 08/09

Commentaire : Selphie parle…

Alors, nous en étions resté où la dernière fois? Ah oui! Je nageais dans le bonheur.

Et bien pour ne pas palier à la tradition, ça n'a pas duré.

Très vite je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment seule et que ce n'était pas dans ma nature...

J'avais la nostalgie de chez moi, de mes amis, de ma famille.

Certes, je connaissais deux personnes ici, mais ça ne compensait pas. Certes mes études me plaisaient.

Mais un enchainement de petites choses m'ont démonté lentement mais sûrement.

Tout à commencé avec le vide autour de moi. J'avais quatre murs pour auditoire et une télé pour présence humaine. C'est déjà pas mal. Alors j'ai adopté un chat.

Je pensais que ça allait me remonter le moral, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était totalement psychotique. Mon petit Cypphren, le Demolition Kitten...

Mais ça, ça allait encore.

C'est la suite qui m'a replongé au fond du gouffre.

ça a commencé très connement, avec des douleurs à la nuque, rien de bien méchant. Et puis, j'ai du m'acheter une minerve passe encore. C'est descendu lentement dans tout le dos. Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger et je souffrais atrocement.

J'ai fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et à aller voir le médecin. Quand il faut, il faut.

Et là, comble de l'horreur, cette femme me prescrit une prise de sang.

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'ai peur des seringues? Non.

ça me fait donc une histoire de plus à vous raconter.

Je devais avoir trois ans, et j'étais tombé malade, je ne sais plus ce que j'avais...mais j'ai du faire des séries de piqures.

Comme tout enfant qui se respect, j'aimais pas ça...

Mais là, c'était pire, parce que l'infirmière n'aimait pas les enfants. Et elle s'est fait un malin plaisir de prendre mon arrière train pour une cible de fléchette.

J'en ai été traumatisé à vie.

Maintenant, quand quelqu'un tente de m'approcher avec une seringue, je dois me retenir de ne pas la lui prendre et de ne surtout pas la lui planter dans le coeur...

Rien que le fait de voir une seringue, même à la télé, me glace sur place.

Si seulement je pouvais remettre la main sur cette abominable infirmière...

Mais passons...

Je devais donc aller faire une prise de sang et vu que je ne pouvais pas y couper si je voulais savoir ce que j'avais, j'y suis allée vaillamment.

J'ai même pas cherché à faire demi tour ! La preuve que je souffrais vraiment et que je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Et puis je me suis assise dans le fauteuil, l'infirmier m'a garotté le bras.

Je me répétais intérieurement que ce n'était qu'une petite prise de sang de rien du tout. Juste un petit tube de sansg....rien que ça...

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai jamais de chance? Oui. Et bien une fois de plus ça c'est avéré être vrai!

Trouvant qu'il mettait bien longtemps à me prendre un flacon, j'ai tenté un regard vers lui et de l'horreur, j'ai vu qu'il en prenait plus d'un...il en avait déjà trois et il ne s'arrêtait pas là!!!

J'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et la panique m'envahir, ainsi qu'une légère haine envers le corps médical...

Je me demande comme il a réussit à continuer à tirer du sang liquide de mon corps...

Au bout de cinq tubes, il s'est quand même arrêté. Il a eut la bonté de m'en laisser un peu.

Merci, c'est gentil, le suicide n'était sur mon emploi du temps du jour.

Je me suis vite dépêchée de me sauver d'ici avant de commettre un acte irréparable : la mort d'un infirmier empalé sur une lampe hallogène.

Il n'y était pour rien en plus le pauvre, mais bon, c'est à lui qu'on avait confié cette tache ingrate...

Une fois chez moi, je me suis calée au fond de mon canapé, tous les verrous tirés, les téléphones coupés.

Juste moi, ma télé, mon chat et mon ordinateur.

Invention des dieux.

Et puis comme souvent, en fin de journée Zell s'est connecté.

On a commencé à discuter, de tout et de rien, et puis on s'est disputé, très violement...plus que d'habitude.

On en est venu à se dire des choses très méchantes.

J'ai coupé la connection, persuadée que c'était la dernière fois qu'on s'adresserait la parole.

Je me sentais mal, je me sentais vide.

Je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours profondement. Mais pas avec un grand "A". On est comme deux gamins dans un bac à sable qui ne veulent pas se lacher. On s'aime comme deux gamins de maternelle quoi.

Mais on ne sait pas se le dire.

Et je crois que c'est ça qui nous détruit.

On est fait pour être amis, on est fait pour être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, on a besoin l'un de l'autre.

On s'est "retrouvé". D'où, je ne sais pas. Peut-être d'une vie passée. Je sais au fond de moi qu'on s'est retrouvé. Que quelque part, ce n'est pas un hasard si nos routes se sont croisées et ne se séparent pas malgré tout ce qui nous arrive.

D'habitude, je me détache rapidement des gens qui me pourrissent la vie. Mais avec lui, j'en redemande. Encore et encore. Fais moi chier Zell!! Dis moi que tu existes! Dis moi que tu es là pour moi!

J'ai besoin de l'entendre! De le ressentir!

Tu es MON ami. Les autres peuvent bien attendre. Je me fous des autres...Ils ne te comprennent pas comme moi je te comprend...

Et ce soir là, j'ai craqué, je me suis effondrée, j'ai pleuré toute les larmes que pouvait contenir mon petit corps, et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir autant d'eau salée en moi.

J'ai appelé une amie, une de mes deux seules amies. Je n'ai pas eu à lui en dire beaucoup, juste: "Zell et moi on vient encore de se disputer."

La voix pleine de larmes à fait le reste du boulot. Je l'ai vu accourir.

ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. De ne pas me sentir seule dans ce moment qui pour moi était très dur à vivre.

On a beaucoup parlé.

Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous. Elle voulait comprendre les sentiments qu'on avait tissé lui et moi.

Et là, au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je voyais ses yeux s'arrondir.

Elle comprenait sans comprendre que lui et moi n'étions pas amoureux et que pourtant on agissait comme tel.

Elle découvrit une facette de l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas appréhendé jusque là. Le fusionnel intense.

C'est ça, Zell et moi sommes un peu comme des jumeaux fusionnels. On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre, mais on ne peut pas passer tout notre temps avec l'autre.

Et je voulais que cette situation cesse.

Alors une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me remis devant mon clavier, et j'ai écrit un mail.

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai mis dedans, mais je lui ai tout déballé. J'ai aussi posé un ultimatum.

Soit on arrête de se disputer, soit on arrête de se voir.

Et la réponse fut rapide. Je l'avais le lendemain matin.

"On arrête de se disputer. Parce que je ne peux pas arrêter de te voir."

Un sourire purement débile s'est dessiné sur mon visage.

La vie m'a parut beaucoup plus belle à ce moment là.

On venait de tourner une page, et j'esparai très fort que la suite de l'histoire serait moins chaotique.

Et ce fut le cas, à partir de ce jour, on ne s'est plus disputé.

Quelques temps après, je suis allée voir ma famille. La soeur de ma mère, son mari et ses quatre enfants.

Je ne les avais pas vu depuis bien des années et j'étais très heureuse de renouer contact avec eux. Je les adorais. Surtout ma tante et mes cousins.

Quand je suis arrivée, je n'étais pas trop sûr de ce qui m'attendait.

Les deux plus grandes se souviendraient de moi, c'était sûr. J'étais leur grande cousine préférée. Le petit garçon je ne savais pas. Et la dernière, je ne savais même pas si elle se souviendrait de qui j'étais, elle n'avait que 4 ans la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Et à ma grande surprise, c'est elle qui se jeta sur moi la première, ne voulant plus me lacher.

J'ai passé chez eux, quatre jour formidable. Je me suis sentie en famille, aimée, et loin d'être seule.

Mais il a fallut rentrer.

Je savais que je ne voulais pas rentrer parce que je savais que dans la pile de courrier m'attendaient les résultats de mes analyses sanguines.

Mon test génétique...

Ma sentence.

J'ai reculé le plus possible le moment de l'ouvrir.

Je suis rentrée, j'ai défait ma valise, j'ai caliner mon chat, j'ai remis de l'ordre dans ce qu'il avait détruit, j'ai manqué le tuer en constatant qu'il avait pris ma couette pour sa litière.

Bref, plein de petites choses pour essayer de m'occuper l'esprit.

Mais mon regard retombait toujours sur l'enveloppe posé sur l'ordinateur.

Il fallait que je l'ouvre.

Il fallait que je sache si j'avais cette saloperie en moi. Si j'avais cette maladie barbare qui vout fait souffrir tous les jours de votre vie ou presque.

Vous voulez peut-être que je vous parle un peu de cette maladie, pour mieux comprendre la suite de l'histoire.

Ce n'est pas uen maladie mortelle. Mais elle est incurable. Elle vous ronge de l'intérieur, lentement, mais sûrement. En temps normal, on ne la déclanche qu'à partir de 30/40 ans. Mais dans certain cas elle se réveille très jeune.

Elle consiste en des douleurs dans le dos, souvent les lombaires, les hanches.

Elle transforme lentement vos cartilages en os ou tout bonnement créée de l'os là où il ne doit pas en y avoir, comme des excroissances dans les muscles...

Elle vous ankylose le bas du corps le matin au réveil. Et elle vous donne l'impression d'avoir le corps d'une personne de 80 ans alors que vous n'en avait que 18...bientôt 19 d'ailleurs...

Bien sûr elle ne se limite pas qu'à ça, mais le reste c'est optionnel, une belle palette de maux divers et variés. Perte de la vue, problèmes cutanés, intestinaux, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Et bien sûr, cette maladie vous promet souvent une vie longue, très longue, car elle renforce vos défences immunitaires.

MERCIIIIIIIIII.

Donc, pour en revenir à on enveloppe.

Je fini par l'ouvrir.

Y'avais plusieurs feuille. Je me suis 'amusée' à tout lire, bien cmme il faut même si je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas arriver trop vite à la dernière pasge, celle qui scellerait mon avenir à jamais.

Intérieurement je me répétais : Faites que le HLAB27 (le gêne à la con qui porte la maladie) soit négatif!!! pitié!!!

Et j'ai tourné la page et là, je me suis mise à pleurer.

Même si vous savez que vous avez ce putain de gêne en vous, que vous savez que c'est pour ça que vous souffrez. Que le résultat n'est pas une grande surprise, ça vous démolis quand même de lire : Positif.

ça n'a pas la même conotation de l'entendre, de le savoir et de le lire.

Le lire, ça veut dire que c'est là. Il y a une trace écrite. On ne peut plus nier l'évidence.

Et ce soir là, mon monde s'est écroulé, mon monde a changé radicalement.

Je ne vivais plus seule, je vivais désormais avec cette maladie qui courrait dans mes veines, qui impreignait tout mon corps.

Et j'étais seule pour affronter ce moment. Pour acceuillir les bras fermés, le cadeau de mes parents biologiques.

Merci Papa ou merci Maman, je ne sais pas lequel des deux m'a refiler ça, mais la haine que je pouvais leur porter s'emplifia encore plus.

Ils auront au moins réussit quelque chose dans leur vie : pourrir la mienne.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis coupée du monde, totalement.

Je suis restée un mois enfermée chez moi. Je me foutais de tout, des cours, des gens...

De toute façon personne ne me réclamait.

Je discutais de temps en temps sur internet avec les copains. Je leur ai dit que j'étais malade.

Enfin, malade est un bien grand mot...ça ne se voit pas...

Sauf bien sûr quand la douleur est telle que je suis aussi blanche qu'un vampire qu'aurait pas mis le nez hors de sa cave depuis bien des années et que mes cernes battaient des records.

Mais j'essayais de cacher tout ça. Sinon les remarque y allait bon train. Surtout de la part de la copine qui était venu me consoler un soir.

J'avais le droit à des : Mais il faut apprendre à gérer, il faut apprendre à vivre avec, il faut, il faut, IL FAUT!!

Il faut qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour ma mère!!!

J'en ai déjà une! ça me suffit amplement! Enfin, une, deux, dirons nous ironiquement, donc, pas besoin d'une de plus, j'ai eu ma dose de famille moi!

Je suis une grande fille! Je gère et je souffre majoritairement en silence! Sauf quand ce n'est pas possible et que je sors un petit : bordel, j'ai mal...

Et ben oui, malachance génétique obligeles médicaments ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Rien ne calme ma douleur. Alors je passe des heures allongée, sans pouvoir bouger, sinon je me mettrai à hurler. Je serre les dents et j'attend que la douleur s'atténue.

Mais ça prend parfois des heures et des heures, si ce n'est pas des jours entiers...

Et je reste là, chez moi, entre mes quatres murs à me demander si il ne faudrait pas mieux que je m'achève tout de suite.

J'ai l'impression d'être un petit animal blessé parfois, qui agonise sur le bord de la route.

Et tout le monde me passe devant sans se soucier de mon agonie.

Alors je déprime...et mon médecin a finit par me passer sous anti-dépresseur.

ça aussi c'est une autre facette de la maladie, elle vous rend dépressif chronique. Alors vous voyez, ce n'est pas pour arranger mon cas.

M'enfin, je fais avec hein?

Je peux pas faire autrement de toute façon!

Mais...ça ne s'arrête pas là...et non! ça serait bien trop simple...

Mes aventures continues...un petit peu....

suivre


End file.
